To Be One of The Guys
by TrainBaa
Summary: Could it be a possible thing? A girl newsie? Sure, but not if you're stuck with people constantly telling you to be a lady. Well, what if one girl decided she was done 'being a girl' and it was time for her to become one of the guys? / (A story I have had in my head for weeks now, this story goes out to all girls wanting to be a newsie. Rated T just in case! R&R Please!)
1. Waiting for them

**Hello! This is my first Newsies Fanfiction ever! Sorry if I get carried away with the detail and writing, but that's just me! I hope I don't get too OOC or become Mary Sue when I get more chapters in! This is to all the girls who think they have what it takes to be selling papes and faking healines. I have seen both the movie and musical show! Well, anyways I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review please! Thank you!**

* * *

Never was I the type of girl to go straight for the ribbon to put in my hair or to bother with the lacy endings of my dress. Never was I the girl to sit up straight in class or even pay attention. Nah, I was the kind of girl who would come into the house with their dress all covered in mud or would put my elbows on the table during dinner time. I didn't have time to be the, oh so called, 'daddies perfect little girl.' Nope in fact, I preferred to be one of the guys. I never had interest in being a lady or doing lady things, my head was always stuck in the clouds, thinking about how maybe I could be like a boy for once, do more boy things.

For example, I want to go play kick the can or go out to the end of the street and hitch a ride on the back of a carriage. I want to go climb buildings and boxes, go where ever I want, the world would've been my playground. But the people that really caught my eye, well more like kids, but they always seemed to have a good time around eachother, even always managing to have a smile or a laugh even in these tough times when it comes to money. It was those Newsies.

I want to be one. I want to be fast and foolish and full of fun like them. I want to go out and about yelling and handing out papes, even if I did have to lie about the headlines. Now the living may not be the easiest, but I want to be one of _those _guys, to have a laugh, a smile, or even a chuckle even when life gets you down.

My name is Florian G. Wynne, and I want to be a newsie, and this is where my story begins.

Florian looked out the window, the sky showed it's usual partly cloudy during this time of day, where you could still see the sun just beaming through the clouds, it was nice. But, she wasn't looking out the window just to look at the day pass by, no, she was waiting for that usual time when they would come to this part of the city. She waited and watched as people walked by busily and carriages carrying various things went on their way. Florian waited for a good amount of time, just watching the corner end of the road, waiting for one glimpse of them. Florian held her breath for a moment, closed her eyes and muttered,

"And...Now!"

Quickly flickering them back open to see if they suddenly appeared, in which they didn't. She huffed, again doing the same thing over and over again. Until she thought to herself, maybe they weren't coming today. Florian sighed, looking forward back at the school chalkboard, listening to the teacher go on and on about that same quick brown fox or whatever. It wasn't until her interest was caught again, by the sound of a few rowdy boys from outside. Florian quickly snapped her head to the window and looked beyond it. It was them, the newsies.

Florian smile went wide as she saw a few of them run down the street and some kicking rocks, them having the time of their lives knowing they have change in their pockets from todays sell of papes. Oh, how Florian would rather be out there instead of being in here. She watched as they talked and made their way up the street soon to be passing the schoolhouse.

Sometimes it would just be the same few or sometimes and additional new boys. But today it seemed to be that same boy, one with an ascot of some sort, then the one with the curly brown hair who seemed to be with a younger and smaller boy with the same colored hair as well, but this one had straight hair. As they made their way down, they stopped and turned around, there was muffed shouting, which kinda sounded like,

"Hey, you comin' or what?"

The accent noticeable from the one with the ascot. They all seemed to be waiting for someone. Florian watched as well, eyes fixed on who or what the others were waiting for. Within a few seconds, out came a young male, who seemed to have a limp of some sort? No, he seemed to be crippled by the way he walked and hobbled on the crutch. But the way he walked didn't stop him, he was sure was moving fast for what he had. Florian has never seen this boy before, hell, never a newsie like him.

Once the boy in the crutch caught up, the guy in the ascot wrapped an arm around him, having a smile on his face as well did crutch boy. They started walking past the schoolhouse, and it was time for Florian to do her daily route. She waited for them to pass the window and for her to somewhat get their attention and have them notice her. Florian got ready. Closer and closer they got until finally she gently knocked on the glass, hoping not too loud for the teacher to hear from the front of the room; she eyed the front of the room a bit then looked back at the window, sure enough, the others did the usual reaction as well, they looked over, the smiled fading for a second then coming back, giving a nice nod and wave in response. This made Florian's day two times better each time.

Florian watched the boys start to walk off, their gazes leaving the window where Florian was seen from. She sighed as they began to walk off, but she couldn't help, but notice, that one boy with the crutch. He looked a back and without a doubt, smiled again. Florian couldn't help, but smile even wider herself. This boy was just made you fill with joy if you ever saw his smile. Just by looking at him you could tell he-

"Miss Wynne, daydreaming again, I see?"

Her thought was interrupted by the teacher; caught again. Florian huffed and looked at the teacher, the teacher having a not so pleasant look on her face,

"I will be sending another note to your parents about this behavior."

Florian gave a quiet,

"Yes, m'mam."

The looked at her hands that were put on the desk. The teacher walked off and Florian, rolled her eyes. If she was a newsie, she wouldn't have to be here in school dealing with teachers, ruining the only source of fun she had. Florian was quiet, but her conscience yelling at her from the back of her head. She couldn't ignore it, it was about time she should've thought this.

'Maybe you should go see that boy, maybe you can have what it takes to have that feeling of being free, by the looks of it anyone can be a newsie if he can.'

'Maybe you can finally become a newsie.'


	2. Finally Going

**Oh gosh, I didn't know some people would already like my story! Well, here's another chapter. Just a heads up, this is based on the movie. Also, I have had a few mistakes in my last story and I apologize for that, I usually write at 1 am. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and please R&amp;R!**

* * *

"Another note, Florian?"

Florian's father gives her a look of disappointment and narrows his eyes at the curly, short, orange haired girl. She just let out a small sigh, looking at her food and poking it with her fork, trying to avoid the eye contact with her Father's as best as she could. This wasn't the first time this has happened, so she prepared herself for her father to say the same things. In which of course, he did.

"Florian, you just can't keep looking out the window waving at the people, or looking at the clouds!"

Her father shook his head in disbelief and continued on,

"If you keep this going, you'll have to be working at a factory or making handbags for much more proper women than you."

"Father, I want to work I want to be a news-"

"No, how many times have I told you, my job at the bank is already paying very well for our family, and we don't need you going off with any boys, do you know how much that would ruin your lady-like stature?"

Florian huffed in frustration at her father and just nodded once, knowing that she was on the same page as him. But, god, how she wanted to be free as a bird, run on the streets, and have the time of her life, with no one telling her to brush her hair or tie her bow on her dress.

"Now, Gerald, sweetheart, I think she's had enough talk, it's time for you and Florian to get to bed, we both know that you have a business party to go to, yes?"

Wait, wait, did her mother say, business party? Now Florian knew that those could last all say if they could,

"Business party?"

"Oh yes, I'm actually helping to plan it while your father is at work, we don't know how long it will take, so you'll have to stay here and watch your little brother."

Florian groaned to herself; not her little brother. The party would've been a perfect opportunity to, well...finally get the day to see what being a newsie is like. She would have to find away around her snotty nosed and obnoxious brother.

"Florian, you have to, it's just for the day tomorrow, please?"

Florian crossed her arms slightly and then nodded once more, with no audible speech responding to her mother's favor. Although, she had her fingers crossed really, she has left Luke at home many times, it's not like he would care anyways. Florian then stood up and politely mumbled,

"Excuse me, but I would like to retire to my bedroom."

Without another word she turned away, went straight down the hallway, and into her (and her brother's) bedroom. She looked over at her littler brother Luke, who must've eaten earlier, was fast asleep. Florian kept thinking about what she was going to do, how she would tell him in the morning. Florian let out a quiet sigh and changed into her nightgown. After she changed, she laid down into her bed, but however, not yet closing her eyes. She stared at the ceiling of her room and pondered on the fact, what happens if she was to get caught. Florian quickly shook her head, discarding the thought and just as quick, thought about the fact that she was going to risk being a newsie, one of the guys, for once. With a faint smile to herself, he eyes slipped shut. Florian was determined this time.

* * *

The morning light shown through her window, it was Saturday, most kids were going to school today, but not Florian. She really didn't care if this could lead her to getting an expulsion, newsies didn't need to have school anyways, so why care now?

Florian lifted her head from the pillow, and rubbed her eyes, then yawing. She turned to look at her brother; he was still sleeping. She sighed in relief, for the next step she was going to take was a big one. Florian creeped out of bed and out into the hallway towards her parent's bedroom. She peeked in hoping they were already gone. The bed seemed to be empty, so she let herself in. She carefully went over to her father's closet and looked for the smallest pair of pants she could find. If you're gonna be a newsies, you gotta dress like one, right?

After a few minutes of searching, she found a decently sized pair of pants, although when she out them on, they seemed a bit big, maybe she could use one of her brother's suspenders to hold them up better. Once the pants were on she grabbed a pretty good sized longed sleeved button up, then went back into her room after that. Within minutes she had her coppery colored hair tucked back a bit in her brother's hat that she was borrowing. She took a good look at herself in the mirror by her bed and she smiled to herself. Florian still that girl look, but had that boyish kick to her now, she felt like she would fit right in.

"F...Florian?"

Oh no, he's up.

"What are you doing with my s...stuff?"

Think think think, what will she say.

"I need it for uh...school."

Wow way to go on that one.

"Oh, they let girls wear pants to school?'

"Just for today, it's uh...project"

"O...oh okay, will I be walking to school by myself again?"

This was sometimes usual for him; Florian telling him that she had to get to school early for a project, when really she wanted an excuse to go out and explore for a while.

"Yes, you will..."

Florian said turning to face him and gave a quick nod.

"Okay...well have fun, Florian."

"I always do, Luke."

Florian went over and ruffled his hair in a friendly manner before heading out the room.

Before she left, she had to get some change and food. So she grabbed herself and apple to eat while she walked to the newsstand and as well some change that would get her at least twenty papers. She wanted to start out small. Then with that, she went out the door and headed towards the place where all newsies go at this time in the morning; to get their newspapers.

Florian felt the bottom of her stomach jolt excitedly with each step as she walked around the corners and on her way to what could be her future fate: Freedom, exploration.

Within fifteen minutes or so of walking, she finally made it to her destination. Florian turned the corner and looked up; The New York World. Florian smiled, she was so close. Florian then looked forward to see they just opened up the gate and some of the boys already had their papers in hand or they were in line. She took a deep breath and walked forward.

But what Florian didn't know even as she approached there was already a few boys pointing and talking about her. It wasn't until she finally snapped out of her starstruck moment when she was in line and a boy with dark brunette hair with a cigar in his mouth approached her,

"Well, well, never have I seen someone with the likes of you come in here."

Here we go.


End file.
